Kurayami no Akai Bara
by The Big Pen
Summary: KuramaHiei, preMakai Tournament. When Koenma asks Kurama and Hiei to watch a human girl emitting Youki instead of normal spirit energy, the unexpected happens. Hiei is trapped under the girl’s spell just as Kurama finally realizes his feelings for Hiei.
1. Chapter One

Kurayami no Akai Bara 

By: _Minuiko_

PG-13, Romance

Summary: Kurama/Hiei, AU, pre-Makai Tournament, after Chapter Black. When Koenma asks Kurama and Hiei to watch a human girl emitting Youki instead of normal spirit energy, the unexpected happens. Hiei is trapped under the girl's spell just as Kurama finally realizes his feelings for Hiei. Collaboration work.

PS: Kurama/anyone but Hiei and Hiei/same thing, totally SUCKS. I mean, Botan with them is _okay_, I guess, but honestly… they can just be themselves around each other. Them pairing up with anyone else makes them totally OOC. Therefore, although Hiei will be falling for the wrong person here (The evil, evil OC… of course, if I can manage fit it in with your storyline… Takeide…), the pairing is still, simply, Kurama/Hiei. Don't worry, you'll get it later, hopefully… and Takei? No fluff or "I just realized that I love him!" in the second chapter please. XD And try to follow my summary. The rest of the story is all yours. Well, half of it anyway.

A/N: I wanted to repeat that this is a COLLABORATION work, meaning that two people are working on it. I write the first chapter, and Takeide will write the second, etc. Also, we are not confiding in each other, so if she writes something unpredictable, too short, random, or not to my style, it's not my fault. It's hers. :P Same goes for me. This is just a little project that I wanted to try. Oh yeah, and I AM making a requirement for you Takeide: make your chapters at least four to five pages long, okay (I'm being nice)? And go to the quicknotes checking thingeh on the internet, to make sure that the italics actually turn out right and stuff.

I apologize for such a long author's note (no one but Takeide is urged to read it, actually), and on to the story!

_!#&_

Chapter One

!#&

The dark-haired fire demon stood up, careful not to show how much the wound bothered him. The crimson-haired, emerald-eyed teenager standing next to him had only minor injuries, but didn't proceed to help him up; the demon was prideful enough as it is without someone trying to mother him. He merely asked, "Hiei— are you alright?"

"Hn."

Which probably meant "Are you stupid? Of course I'm alright. I don't need your help." Kurama allowed a small smile of amusement to show on his face. Hiei growled. "What?"

"At least allow me to treat that wound."

Hiei was cautious, not stupid. Nodding briefly, he allowed Kurama to disinfect and bandage his blood-soaked right arm with some manner of plant-made salve and cloth, and even though he could've done as well himself, it was less painful and somewhat neater when Kurama did it. He trusted him that much, as far as one could trust a kitsune. Kurama was reliable, that much was true.

Kurama finished and got up without touching Hiei's arm more than was necessary. "Come on, Hiei, let's go back to Koenma. The presence of such Youkai in the human world is… intriguing."

"I don't care about that, and since when did I ever _follow orders_ from Spirit World? They _don't _order me around."

"Hiei." That rebuking tone was so goddamned annoying!

Growl. "Fine."

"But you don't order me around either. We're equals, that's all."

_I'm not acknowledging your superiority_. "And we're equal as allies, not friends," Hiei added, in an undertone. Kurama, with his acute hearing, heard that, but chose not to comment and managed to keep a straight face all the way to Reikai with Hiei glaring at his back.

!#&

Koenma sat imperiously on the chair, his eyes forward and serious-looking… well, as serious-looking as a kid could get. He looked extremely dignified, for him, that was, but the effect was ruined by the round blue pacifier he held in his mouth. While sucking on it (it calmed him down… after all, magical or not, a pacifier was still a pacifier) to prevent him from getting too nervous by Kurama and Hiei's presence (they were scary when they were both staring at him like that), he opened one of his numerous books on strange happenings in the Ningenkai and spoke very seriously.

"That's an interesting question, Kurama… it happens to coincide with an equally puzzling enigma… which is this: there's a human girl I'd like you to acquaint yourselves with, and seeing how you are, Hiei, I think you'd gladly take on the job…" he began, when Hiei suddenly had his sword out and at Koenma's neck. "I dare you to repeat that," he said threateningly, his crimson eyes narrowed.

"A human girl," Koenma repeated, "and I'd like to finish what I was saying before you decapitate me."

Hiei growled and sheathed his katana. Koenma continued, "And the reason why I said what I said was because this girl is radiating an enormous amount of energy, and not just spirit energy… she's emitting Youki. I want you to keep a close eye on her… and the easiest way to do that would be," he narrowed his brown eyes at Hiei, "to _befriend_ her."

"No."

Kurama stopped himself from smiling as Hiei nearly shook with the indignity. "Me, befriend human filth? No. Find someone else to do your grunt work."

Kurama feigned injury as he said in a teasingly hurt voice, "ButHiei_, I_ lived among humans for sixteen years."

And changing his voice, he said softly, "It's not going to kill you. Besides, it would take a formidable Youkai to disguise his or her aura for at least as long as I have in a supposedly human state. This 'human girl,' I suspect, must be a demon of the A-class at least. Or perhaps she's a human who's possessed by a demon. Either way, it would mean something interesting for you to do. Find out what she's like."

Hiei had a long inner struggle before finally talking again. "Why not have the Detective do it?"

And Koenma's cheerful answer was, "Oh, Yusuke will be in the front lines keeping Youkai away from the Kekkai Barrier. Kuwabara, too. It seems that the Spirit Defense Force weren't able to seal the entire thing off after Sensui's defeat; there was a tiny gap left and some crafty, small demons came through and started to open the Barrier with their combined power, little by little. They shouldn't get too far. What I'm mainly concerned about is this girl… something's not right about her."

Hiei scoffed. "Why not let us do the fighting? I'm sure Yusuke will have a better time… _befriending_ this human girl than I will."

"He already volunteered for the frontlines, and besides, you two are accustomed to this sort of spy-work (especially Kurama when he was still a kitsune and seducing women for information), so… I'm counting on you, alright?"

Kurama mumbled, "You didn't need to add that part about my past," while Hiei said scathingly, "I never agreed to this in the fir—"

Snap. "Too bad. Here are your orders and locations: this girl goes to your school, Kurama, so the easiest way would be to send Hiei there too as a transfer student… he could live in a separate apartment of his own, although I know you two are accustomed to sharing a room… do as you wish."

"Oh, right. And here's a picture of the girl. Her name is Dokugai Kajin… aged sixteen, short black hair, purple eyes, five foot three (she's taller than you by five inches, Hiei!), owns a koi pond, and lives alone in an apartment next to the school. She goes to work to support her self at the Kitchen Counter, where I believe you two go for ice cream sometimes…"

_How does he know all this?_ wondered Kurama as Hiei thought at the same time, _Stupid stalkers are taking over this place… and I thought Karasu was bad._

Koenma's eyes closed in a foxish way as he said, smiling, "Get to work, you two."

"Alright. Let's go, Hiei."

"…Hn."

!#&

Time: after Kurama's classes. Place: Place where Kurama takes out bits of paper and round metal objects to buy him ice cream. Current location? Perched on a heavily leafed tree so that those baka ningen won't see him. This was in Hiei's thinking anyway. Kurama walked casually along the tree before spotting a shadow of black. Hiei jumped down from the highest branch, making sure that the humans didn't see him. Kurama smiled. "We should go to the Kitchen Counter… and no, not for ice cream… _please _don't look at me like that, I'm not trying to start a fight," Hiei was staring patronizingly at him, a discontented pout on his lips, "… alright, maybe one cone, or two… anyways, I wanted to meet this Dokugai girl. Don't worry, I'll do the talking."

"… good."

Hiei sullenly walked alongside Kurama, a fierce frown fixed upon his face. If Koenma was watching, which he probably was, Hiei would show him that he was going to do as he asked, but that he wasn't going to do it willingly. Besides, there was ice cream.

They entered the large, crowded bright yellow and gray decorations signifying the Kitchen Counter. After they were seated, they were having a little talk about what to get…

"Chocolate with bananas and strawberry with multi-colored sprinkes with a double scoop of a mix between pecan, rocky road and peanut butter and chocolate pieces and…"

"Hiei, do you expect someone to remember that? Try to pick something less complicated."

"Well, you always get vanilla. Try to pick something less boring."

Kurama sighed, then ranted off, "Chocolate with bananas and strawberry with multi-colored sprinkles with a double scoop of a mix between pecan, rocky road and peanut butter and chocolate pieces and don't forget to put it in an extra large cone or else I will kill you?"

Hiei scowled. "You did remember."

Kurama smiled sweetly. "Well, _I _happen to have a good memory and experience. Suppose you were with Yusuke or Kuwabara. I doubt they'd appreciate having to memorize your order. And you really _should_ stop adding the "don't forget or I'll kill you" after every order you give to humans… it's not polite."

"Vain fox."

"I try."

Just then, a very pretty waitress passed their table… no, stopped in front of it. She straightened her dark hair and took out her notepad and pen, before asking them in a sweet, natural voice, "Excuse me, are you two ready to order?"

"Yes, just about…"

Kurama just stopped short. He almost didn't recognize her; it was amazing how much more breathtaking she was in person rather than in a picture. Maybe he wouldn't have recognized her if he hadn't sensed trace amounts of Youki in her… just as Koenma had said. But she really was gorgeous. Her large violet eyes sparked like purple-indigo fire, and her pale, creamy skin contrasted beautifully with her short-cropped raven hair, which had a pale, glossy gleam to it. "Excuse me, miss…"

The girl looked politely taken aback. "Yes?"

"What's your name? I… feel like I've seen you somewhere…"

_Not the truth, but I can't say I'm supposed to be spying on her…_ Which was a shame, because she seemed like such an attractive, kind, and… well, _innocent_ girl. Kurama, for some reason, wasn't interested, especially seeing as to how acutely he noticed her warmth and beauty, but judging by her actions, she couldn't do Reikai or Ningenkai much harm.

She paused for a moment, fiddling with her pen, before answering. "My name…"

"Dokugai. Dokugai Kajin."

!#&

Whew. Done. Finally. I also wanted to add that Kajin is her first name, and that they introduce themselves last name first, so… ok.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Kurayami no Akai Bara

By: _Jineka_

Look, Minu-chan, someone is updating! Aren't you happy? LOL. Just kidding. I want to start writing again, and I won't be lazy. Something about turning over a new leaf...

-

Chapter 2.

"Dokugai Kajin," repeated Kurama slowly, "Ah! I know you from school, the highschool right around the corner? You're a sophomore there aren't you?"

The girl looked at him quite surprised for a second and slowly said, "Yes, but I don't think I know you or your friend," taking a quick glance at Hiei.

"Oh, excuse me," Kurama said standing up, "I'm Minamino Shuuichi and this is my friend Hiei. We all go to the same school."

Kajin smiled, holding the notepad and pen against her chest with her left hand and extending out her right, "Nice to meet you Minamino-san, and you too, Hiei-san." Kurama took her outstretched hand and shook it. She then extended her hand to Hiei.

Hiei merely looked at her in a bored manner. Kajin's eyes narrowed slightly and her smile slipped off her face for a second. Kurama coughed, and Kajin hastily retracted her hand and took the pen from her left hand. "So, are you two ready to order?" She looked straight at Kurama stubbornly refusing to look anywhere else, namely, at Hiei.

Kurama looked slightly apologetic and said, "Yes, sure. I'll just have a single scoop of vanilla in a waffle cone and Hiei will have chocolate with bananas and strawberry with multi-colored sprinkles with a double scoop of a mix between pecan, rocky road and peanut butter and chocolate pieces and don't forget to put it in an extra large cone or else he will kill you." He told Kajin Hiei's order extremely fast, straight from memory.

Kajin laughed, "He'd kill me?"

Kurama looked confused, "What?"

Kajin stole a glance at Hiei. He was staring straight back with a threatening look now, but Kajin didn't lose her nerve. Her mouth curved slightly into a smirk, "I'll be right back with those." She quickly jotted something down onto her notepad and left.

"Hiei, the mission was to befriend her, get close to her. Why don't you try and be a little bit nicer?" Kurama sighed, "Honestly..."

Hiei smirked, "I thought I was being quite 'nice' already. You're the one who told her that I'd kill her if she didn't get my order right."

"I did? I don't remember saying anything about- oh," Kurama continued thoughtfully, "I did, didn't I?" He started to laugh.

Hiei continued to smirk, this was one of a very few times when Kurama messed something up, however small. "Who would've thought that 'nice' little Kurama would be threatening human girl?"

Hiei just watched as Kurama continued to laugh. Ok, so it was funny, but it wasn't _this _funny. Hiei caught himself before he yawned. He was kind of tired, but why? He had slept well the night before, about 4 hours, which was the most he had slept in ages, so why was he tired now? What time was it anyways? Hiei glanced around. He saw some other groups of teenagers eating ice-cream, and there was a girl and guy kissing in one of the booths, and he saw Kajin behind the counter scooping some ice-cream into a cone, but he didn't see a clock anywhere.

"Kurama," Hiei turned his attention back to his red-haired friend; Kurama was still laughing. Hiei frowned, "What the hell is the matter with you?" Kurama sobered up quickly. "Do you have the time?"

Kurama looked around the cafe/ice-cream parlour. "No."

Hiei looked angry, but calmed himself down. He would have to try to gain better control of himself. Getting angry about this was quite pathetic in his mind.

Kajin was back at the table. She had Kurama's vanilla cone in one hand and Hiei's complicated mess in another. She set them both down and smirked as she saw Kurama and Hiei's look of surprise when they saw Hiei's order. It was perfect.

Kurama looked up at her, "I don't know how you did it. I think you're the first ever to get his order right, except when I do it."

Kajin looked quite pleased with herself, "Well, what can I say? I'm amazing!"

Hiei scowled and mumbled under his breath, "Aren't you modest."

Kajin look quickly darkened and her face seemed to mirror Hiei's now, "Well aren't you pleasant." She stomped off, muttering under her breath.

Kurama looked at Hiei. His face was oddly blank. Hiei drew back a little in his seat, and said defensively "What?"

Kurama sighed, "Nevermind," Sometimes it was easier just to drop it.

Hiei rolled his eyes, "She had it coming." Kurama didn't look up. His attention was completely focused on the ice-cream cone before him. Hiei picked up his cone and licked up a drip that was threateningly close to his clean hand. Hiei opened his mouth to make another witty comment, but Kurama cut him off.

"Don't!"

Hiei smirked, taking a bite out of the cone. The ice-cream was cold and refreshing. He didn't want to push Kurama any further. It seemed like the boy had a soft spot for the girl, but Hiei couldn't be sure.

-

The fall semester wasn't starting until next week monday, so this gave Hiei exactly ten days to finish three books of required reading. Koenma had pulled some strings to get Hiei transferred into the school as soon as possible. Koenma eventually got the school to actually put someone back onto the waiting list to open up a spot for Hiei, but even Koenma wasn't diplomatic enough to get more time from the English teacher for the three books. Hiei wasn't really planning to read the books even if there was more time.

The days were sunny, but it was getting cooler. The nights were already pretty cold for this time of year. Kurama was away for the most of the week days taking some summer class that wouldn't end until the week school started. It was Friday and Kurama's summer class let out right after lunch on these days so it was 1:14 PM when Kurama walked into his apartment.

Hiei was sitting in his kitchen, three books piled up in front of him. None of them were open.

Kurama propped his bad up against the cupboard and got a glass of water. He took a sip. Hiei was just staring at the books. Kurama took the seat opposite Hiei and could barely see Hiei over the pile of thick books, "What are you doing?"

Hiei didn't look up, "Reading."

Kurama took another sip before glupping down the entire cup. He got up and put the cup into the sink, "Right. Good luck with that."

Hiei was up in a second, sword drawn, "Shut up. I don't need your opinion." His eyes flashed dangerously.

Kurama looked slightly taken aback. He put up his hands, "Woah, woah, what's got you so worked up?"

"Don't follow me." Hiei put his sword down and grabbed the book that was sitting on top before leaving the apartment. The door slammed in his wake.

Kurama frowned, picking the cup back up out of the sink. He refilled it, "What the heck is wrong with him?"

Hiei was walking slowly. He didn't have any idea where he was going or what he was doing. He was angry and tired a lot more often than usual and it was irritating him so much and that just made himself more angry and tired. He opened the book and began to read it, continuing to walk. Ugh! He slammed the book shut. What the hell was 'It was the worst of times. It was the best of times." supposed to mean. How could it be the worst of times and the best of times at the same time! What the heck was Charles Dickens thinking when he wrote that?

Hiei frowned. His emotions seemed to be harder and harder to control. He was constantly getting angry and it was pissing him off. He looked up surprised to find himself at the ice-cream parlour he was at just yesterday. He reckoned that he must've been led here by his feet for something and quickly entered. The bells on the door rang softly and he took a seat in a empty booth and put the book down onto the table.

One of the waitresses came over, bringing a lunch menu with her. "I hope you find something that you like," she smiled and walked away. Hiei looked up and glanced around. Kajin wasn't there, but what did he care if she was there or not?

Something in the back of his mind told him that that's why he came here. He had wanted to see her again...

This was becoming frustrating and Hiei scowled. He got up and left the parlour leaving the menu and the book on the table.

Hiei didn't know where else to go and now that he was fully conscious of where he was going, there was no place to go. He slowly headed back for Kurama's apartment. They had decided it would be easier if they just lived together. Where was Hiei supposed to get the money to pay for an apartment anyway?

He trudged back slowly, dragging his feet. He was disgusted with himself. He was paying no attention and collided with someone. It was a girl and she must not have been looking either; she had been completely knocked over. She got up and mumbled an apology.

"Oh, it's you," Hiei said simply. It was Kajin.

Kajin didn't seem to recognize Hiei at first, but soon a look of recognition came over her face. "I remember. You're that guy from yesterday, Hiei, Minamino-san's _friend_."

Hiei was silent. Kajin didn't say anything either, and she made no move to keep going either. Hiei just stared dumbly at her. The youki coming from her was completely gone at the moment. That was strange. It had definitely been there yesterday...

Eventually someone had to break the silence, but it sure wasn't Hiei, stubborn as ever. "So, where are you going?" Kajin asked cautiously. She seemed to want to talk to Hiei, but avoid him also.

Hiei narrowed his eyes slightly before replying. "I'm heading back to Kurama's."

"Another friend of yours?" Kajin asked. She took this opportunity to take her leave, "Well, I won't keep you. Kurama-san's expecting you right?" She didn't wait for an answer and took off at a fast pace.

Hiei turned to watch the girl go. There was something weird about her, but he couldn't figure out what. He shrugged mentally and continued back to the apartment. What did he care about that stupid girl anyway?

-

Saturday came and went. Nothing really happened at all. Kurama and Hiei had spent the entire day in the apartment. They had talked a little; Hiei had told him of his encounter with Kajin, and Kurama had scolded him for leaving his book at the ice-cream parlour, but it was just little talk. It was all quite boring and Hiei was finding it extremely hard not to hide his boredom. During Kurama's lecture about the importance of books and the importance of keeping your things with you, he had started tapping his fingers against the table, something he had never done before. He had also yawned, something he didn't do often and something he never did during the day. Strange things were happening to him, but other than that the day passed uneventfully.

Sunday was a much more interesting day. It had started in the morning. Kurama was in the kitchen, pulling out a box of cereal. He had just poured his cereal into his bowl of milk when there was a knock on the door. Kurama got up and went to open the door. It was Kajin. What was she doing here? How did she even know he lived here?

Kajin smiled and bowed politely, "Sorry to bother you, Minamino-san, but I found this in the ice-cream parlour." She handed him _A Tale of Two Cities_.

Kurama looked surprised. "How did you know it was mine?" It was library book. His name wasn't on it, he supposed.

Kajin smiled and opened the front cover. There was the slip of paper inside. It was just a note, a reminder to go find Dokugai Kajin at the ice-cream parlour... He slapped mentally himself for getting that personalized stationery: From the desk of Shuuichi Minamino.

Fini.

-

TO MINU-CHAN:

I'll leave the rest of the 'interesting' Sunday to you Minu-chan. Let's drag this story out and make it really long with lots of side-plots ok? Ok. Takei-chan told me that she just wants me to take her spot for this story so I guess I will..

Yea, anyways. You're right about me ("Jineka's doing all the plot-changes and crap"). I'll be throwing in a lot of twists, because it'll be funner that way so watch out for them. :D

I actually could make this chapter longer and finish Sunday with _my _ideas, but I figured if I left you to write the rest of Sunday I'll get more of a feel of which way _you _want this story to go. So if you think it's too short, I'm only doing it for you, Minu-chan. :D

TO EVERYBODY ELSE:

Read and Review please.

Jineka


	3. Chapter Three

**Kurayami no Akai Bara**

By: _Minuiko_

&

Chapter Three

&

Kurama smiled sheepishly, accepted the book, and invited Kajin in. She politely took a seat, but seemed careful to choose a spot that was not far enough from Hiei to suggest fear or close enough to suggest intimacy. Hiei noticed and snorted. She promptly ignored him.

They began chatting for a while, about school, about work, and all sorts of boring things, before Hiei harrumphed and interrupted them with a surprising suggestion. "Why don't we go to the recently built arcade? I'm sick of hearing you two go on and on about school."

Kajin blinked, and Kurama sensed a wave of hostility in her, but it was gone in an instant. "Oh?" she returned, politely. "Don't you go to Minamino-san's school?"

"I'm transferring there this fall. But that doesn't mean anything. School is for people with no life," Hiei scoffed, shooting a glance in Kurama's direction. _It's true, fox. You don't need it._

Kurama stopped himself from rolling his eyes with difficulty. There were only two ways a serious discussion with Hiei would turn to: him gaining respect for you or him losing respect for you— there was no neutral path— and on a topic that Hiei firmly believed in— such as school or fighting— you had to agree with his point but not seem sycophantic, or you could to disagree, but if you did the latter, you had to bring up a strong front. Otherwise…

Kajin looked like she was losing her mask of polite serenity. She replied, with a deliberately calm voice, "And will having no education get you a life?"

"Spending precious time listening to some retarded old geezer drone on and on about useless things is a waste of it," Hiei shot back. Kurama sweatdropped. Hiei was being much more hostile than was really necessary.

"But you won't learn anything if you don't," Kajin snapped. The mask finally broke. "You'll end up as some bum on the street living off of other people's generosity— oh, excuse me, Hiei-san. I didn't mean to make it sound as though what you're doing at the moment is something _bad _or anything. I just feel sorry for Minamino-san."

Hiei's eyes flashed— Kurama could read what he was thinking: _I _don't_ take charity— _and Kurama hastily stepped in to prevent anything nasty from happening, Hiei decapitating the girl they were supposed to watch being one of them. "Kajin-san! I think going to the arcade would be wonderful! We could get to know each other better! And please ignore Hiei, he's like that. Ha ha ha…"

Kurama finished it with an awkward laugh; the act was horrible and he knew it, but at least it got the job done. Kajin closed her eyes briefly and smiled. "I would be delighted to, Minamino-san."

As Kurama passed Hiei, he reminded him in an undertone, "_Undecover,_" and held out an arm for Kajin to slip hers through. It was old fashioned, but then again, Kajin seemed used to the formal sort of etiquette. Hiei stared at them for a second, but followed in their wake.

&

Hiei was annoyed. Big time. Why the hell was Kurama being so-so _friendly _to that girl! He was also apprehensive about their linked arms. They looked like a married couple or something. And that pissed him off.

Girls from the street waved at Kurama— _his annoying fanclub—_, but they kept more distance than usual. Maybe it was the presence of Kajin. She was a very decent-looking girl, he could give her that, but she was altogether too false. He'd seen it when they'd had that discussion about school. And somehow, he wanted to see more of her snappy side. He didn't like bitchy girls, but she wasn't really that. She was… someone hiding behind a mask. Someone like him. Ever hiding.

He didn't know what it was about her that made him react like that, but he wanted to get a rise out of her… wanted to see her true self… because she was so intriguing… how could someone registered as a human give off Youki…? And be so good at disguising it when it mattered? She frustrated him, but gave him a taste of something— an interesting sort of feeling— that he wanted more of.

He reflected that lately, he'd also been pissed more than was even demon-ly normal, but then again, it'd started since the moment he'd met that Kajin girl. And now, he had the strange urge to wring Kurama's arm off –literally- and had no idea why. Maybe it was because of his and Kajin's close proximities. He growled in frustration. The girl was perhaps too interesting for her own good.

They reached the arcade, Kajin and Kurama chatting politely again about boring things such as the weather, the town, paying for rent, and other things. Hiei wanted to smack sense into the both of them, that if they really wanted to get to know each other better then they'd stop acting so falsely polite. Then again, Kurama— the Shuuichi persona anyways— was always polite, sometimes stupidly so. Kajin, however… she didn't have to hide her real self. She shouldn't. It didn't suit her. But that made it more of a challenge for him to get her to talk more, snap more, tell more. This mission was to watch and find out more about her anyways. Hiei smirked. _More fun that way…_

This was how Youko would think. Hiei liked a challenge, but Youko was more of a _seeker_— found it amusing to hunt for answers and got greater satisfaction than Hiei did when he succeeded in finding them. At least that was what he thought. _Kurama's rubbing off on me…_

_Maybe I should consider hanging out with Yuusuke or Kuwabara more_— and Hiei quickly retracted that thought. Spending a minute in Kuwabara's company more than he had to would be disastrous— if not for Kuwabara, then for the block he happened to be in. It annoyed him to no end the way Kuwabara fawned over Yukina— he was jealous and he knew it, but it wasn't because he didn't have a mate himself yet, definitely not— it was because she was his _sister, _damn it, and she didn't even know, and he couldn't stop Kuwabara from visiting him without arousing suspicion. Yukina was intelligent, perhaps a bit too kind-hearted to believe he would do anything out of line in her presence, such as lie, for one thing, but definitely smart enough to figure out their relation given the right clues.

"I'm terribly sorry, Minamino-san," Kajin murmured. "I forgot my money. Might you lend me some…?"

"Of course, Kajin-san," Kurama said charmingly, ever the gentleman. Hiei rolled his eyes at the ceiling, and Kajin threw him a dirty look. He ignored it in much the same fashion she had before.

"Or," she added hesitantly, "or, we could go to my house and I could get my purse—"

Hiei interrupted brusquely, "He said he'd pay for everything, _woman, _what part of that do you not understand?"

She took a deep breath and Hiei could almost see the gears clicking in her head before she decided to let that one slide and smiled charmingly, matching Kurama's expression. "That's true. Thank you, Minamino-san. Hiei-san, I want to play you first in…"

She took a moment to choose a game before deciding on a one that Hiei was admittedly familiar with—that whatever-it-was-called Goblin City game thing. They'd— the Tantei minus Kuwabara, plus Mitarai— fought the Game Master Amanuma Tsukihito with this game when they were trying to get to Sensui and rescue Kuwabara. Of course, Hiei had never tried the game hands-on because it'd held no interest for him, then or now, but— but, he still recognized it.

It didn't matter whether he won or lost. Kurama was paying anyways.

&

Kurama was still skeptical about Kajin, though on the outside, he looking like he was trying to contain laughter and failing miserably: Hiei had lost every single game he'd played with the girl and was reacting rather badly, gritting his teeth with a vein visibly popping on his forehead. Kurama— Shuuichi Minamino— wasn't as easygoing as some people thought. Wasn't as polite or good as he seemed. He was Youko Kurama, after all, and his current personality— his Shuuichi persona— was him but _wasn't _him all the same. He was a thief, fiercely loyal but low enough do whatever it took— even cheating— to win something that was important to him, intelligent when it came down to the count and coolly indifferent, positively vicious and persistent when it came to revenge; but Ningenkai had taught him something more, more love, more compassion, and now, he was a complete amalgamate of traits and even he wasn't quite sure who he was anymore.

Which therefore brought him to Kajin: she was also a good actor, a strong, observant girl who could hide her emotions as well as her spirit and demon energy. She could easily have been putting on an act to fool them, to backstab them when and if they ever let their guards down, but she could also have been an innocent, not knowing of her powers and the possibility remained that she could have been born that way and been completely clueless about it. He couldn't know, and so he couldn't cross out any possibilities yet. _So the question is: is it deliberate or not?_

She was special. That much was certain. Even if she hadn't emitted the Youki that had attracted Koenma's attention in the first place, she had still been interesting enough to get Hiei to react to her, to somewhat respect her upon first meeting— he could read Hiei perhaps better than he could himself, and his derisive act hadn't fooled him. Kurama was even a little jealous of her. Hiei had said more to her upon meeting than he had with Kurama.

"Minamino-san. Minamino-san!"

Oops. He had gotten lost in thought. He prayed that she hadn't called his name too many times, though the faintly amused expression on Hiei's voice suggested otherwise. "Yes?"

It wasn't good to admit when you weren't paying attention. Kajin just laughed it off and told him she didn't want to spend too much of his money and asked if they would go with her to the ice-cream parlor again for whatever they liked. "It's on me. Don't worry, I won't do anything that would cause poor Hiei here to kill me. Aside from winning in video games," she said with a mischievous grin.

Apparently waitresses could get free ice cream. Kurama flashed her a brief smile and accepted the offer, but felt a slight jolt of uneasiness that she'd forgotten the polite –san in Hiei. She was getting a little too familiar with the fire demon for his tastes. He knew he was being overprotective, wanting to keep his best friend, if Hiei could even be termed that. But there was something about her getting close to Hiei that wasn't right. He couldn't put his finger on it.

&

At the Kitchen Counter, Hiei again ordered an insane mix of different ice creams, ending it with the extra large cone again. Kurama went with strawberry that time: it had fruit in it, both more healthy and nutritious than the hundreds of artificial things that went with whatever Hiei ordered.

Kajin set the order down and sat with them this time. She then smiled and directed a question to Hiei. "So, who is Kurama-san anyways? Not to pry or anything, I'm just curious."

Kurama smiled, hiding a slight wave of uneasiness— if she knew anything about Reikai, then she would be able to trace the origins of Kurama to Youko— but Hiei answered first, his eyes flattening. "Does it matter?"

_I could have made that more subtly_, Kurama mused, but it was good that Hiei was defending his interests. Kajin huffed, then explained, "Well, you were talking about Kurama like I knew who he was or met him before, so therefore I just assumed that…"

"Whatever the hell you assumed was wrong," Hiei cut her off rudely, giving no room for further discussion.

"Fine. Fine, be that way." She got up, throwing her towel on the table and walking out, telling another waitress near the front desk to clean up after them. Hiei then turned to Kurama, saying savagely, "And you! Why didn't you answer yourself? I'm not your lapdog."

Kurama blinked. _Hiei's been really weird lately. He's gotten… less quiet… less discreet… he never used to talk this much…_ Hiei had since learned that talking gave others an advantage over you because the less information you gave, the better off you were. So why in the world was he being so… so… surprisingly, the only word that came up to him was _human_.

"I never said you were," Kurama answered calmly.

"So why the _fu_—" Hiei growled in exasperation, shook his head once, and got up, hands spread on the table, body shaking. "I'm going out. Don't follow me."

The door slammed in his wake, a waitress calling out, "Sir! Please use the door quietly!"

_Déjà vu_, Kurama decided, as Hiei had done the exact same thing two days ago, and smiled politely to the waitress, apologizing for Hiei. "I'm sorry, my friend is a little rash. Please excuse him."

He walked out of the café/ice cream parlor; once outside, he took off running in Hiei's direction. _What in the Three Worlds is Hiei up to…? _he wondered. Hiei had twice told him not to follow him, and ordinarily, he would have complied, but with the entire Kajin case to be solved and Hiei acting strangely, he couldn't just back off when he was told.

_Whatever's happening… I'll find an answer to it. _For the moment, though, trailing Hiei was more important. He smirked. _The thrill of the chase…_

Out of the ordinary. That was how Youko preferred it.

&

_TBC…_

&

TO JINE-SAMA: I updated, too! Um… technically, I didn't finish the "interesting" Sunday, so I guess you'll have to. Also, I'm not supposed to tell you anything about Kajin xD. Not about whether she's innocent or not… I'm supposed to try to fit how I want her around your plot, right? Explain why she does what she does… More challenging that way. Alert me to any mistakes I've made, will you? I'm not sure if this is completely in tune with your chapter two…

TO TAKEI-CHAN: Stay in tune even if you're not writing with us, okay? 3

&

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Kurayami no Akai Bara

By: _Jineka_

-

Chapter 4.

Hiei had no idea where he was going once again. He vaguely thought about following Kajin, a small amount of youki was trailing behind Kajin, making her easy to follow, but that seemed a bit desperate to him. He had walked another block before he noticed that Kurama was following him. Kurama was following slowly and hiding his self quite well, but Hiei knew a lot about Kurama including how he hunted. Youko was obviously powering this chase.

Hiei walked another two blocks before he had figured out a way to escape Kurama. A girl was sitting on her porch, apparently just staring up into the sky. The sun was still high and there was nothing to look at, but the girl seemed to be in some sort of trance, maybe just day-dreaming, but her face showed absolute seriousness. She was probably thinking about something important.

Hiei stopped in front of the girl. The girl looked up and seemed to assess Hiei for a minute. "Hey," she said continuing to look at him.

"Hn." There was a pause and then she opened her mouth again, but it was shut swiftly and silence reigned. "What were you looking at?" Hiei inquired surprising both him and her. He wasn't one to break the silences. It usually didn't bother him, but he needed this girl right now and it was best to keep the conversation moving, however slowly.

"Oh," she paused as if deciding what to say next, "Nothing, really. I was just thinking." Another pause, Hiei didn't say anything. "My name is Sora Setsuko, what about you?"

"Hiei." Hiei replied simply.

"It's nice to meet you," Setsuko said with half a smile. The small smile lingered on her face for just a few seconds before it slowly dropped and then disappeared completely.

Hiei looked around. Kurama didn't appear to be near, but Hiei knew that Kurama was somewhere watching him. Hiei wondered if Kurama was in hearing distance, but didn't take any time to think about it. "Listen. Can you do me a favor?"

Setsuko blinked, "What kind of favor?"

Hiei stopped, was this a good idea? Hm... Oh well, he couldn't think of another way to ditch Kurama. "There is someone following me." Setsuko gasped and seeing her expression Hiei said quickly, "It's nobody bad or out to get me or something like that. He's actually my..." Hiei paused, "friend. I've been acting kind of strange and he's noticed and he's following me."

"He probably just wants to know if you're ok."

"He has long, red hair. I just want to be alone for a while." Hiei didn't wait for a reply. He walked off quickly. Setsuko stood up and watched him go. There was something so... interesting about him. He had his share of problems just like she had hers.

Setsuko sat back down onto her porch. Sure enough, she saw a boy with long red hair walking toward her. He didn't even glance at her as he walked by. Her eyes suddenly flashed with determination. She got up and tapped the boy on the shoulder. He stopped and turned around. "Sir, please help. I've got a kitten stuck in a tree." It was so cliche, but she didn't care.

Kurama gazed at the girl. Hiei obviously told her to distract him, but it couldn't be helped, he would have to go to the tree and help. How she had a kitten conveniently in a tree was beyond him. There probably wasn't even a kitten. "Of course, where is he?"

She smiled thankfully. Kurama had to admit, she was a really good actress. She even gave off the aura of being worried. "Please follow me."

As Kurama followed he noticed that the girl was missing one of her fingers. Her pinky on her left hand was gone as if ripped off in some horrible accident long ago. The funny thing was that Kurama could've sworn that she had all her fingers when she was asking him to help.

The girl stopped and pointed up into a tree. Kurama looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. There was a tiny little cat sitting up in the tree. What, did she put cats in trees just in case someone was being followed and needed her to provide a distraction to the follower? It was definitely strange, but Kurama was sure Hiei had put her up to this. She could've asked Hiei to help, and why was she just sitting there on her porch, before Hiei was there, and not asking someone else to help? Hiei had definitely put her up to this.

Kurama looked up at the small cat. It would be quite easy to climb up to considering that this tree had many branches low in its trunk. "I'll climb up ok?"

The girl smiled, "Thank you so much sir."

Kurama grunted as he pulled himself up into the tree, "Minamino Shuuichi at your service."

"You are too kind Minamino-san. My name is Sora Setsuko. It's nice to meet you."

Kurama had already climbed to where the little cat was. "Likewise," he said as he made a reach for the cat. Setsuko watched him and almost smirked as the cat scratched at his hand and began hissing. She wondered where Hiei had gone and what he was doing. She wanted to see him again.

"I'm sorry about Neko-chan. He's not exactly the friendly type to strangers." The little cat was clawing furiously at Kurama, but Kurama's hand found its mark and grabbed the little cat around its middle. He was slowly descending the tree careful to keep the little cat's claws away from his body.

Setsuko watched as he descended. Hiei was probably long gone by now. She had done good enough. "Thank you so much Minamino-san. I don't know what I'd do without my little Neko-chan." She had taken the little cat from Kurama and it started purring immediately snuggling into her chest.

"No problem, but if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be," Kurama said discreetly making no room for further delay in Setsuko's part.

"Thank you Minamino-san," she said with a small bow. Kurama nodded and left in the direction of her porch. He was obviously still going to try to follow Hiei, so she decided to follow him.

-

Hiei was now following Kajin's youki. There was nothing else to do and this was the mission, right? He noticed that Kajin's youki varied greatly. Sometimes it was come off strong and other times it seemed to be gone completely. It was like a pulse, a heartbeat; it came and gone in the beat, extremely steady. Hiei wondered how close he was to her, her youki seemed to be the same distance away no matter how much he walked. Maybe she was walking too.

It was already the afternoon and Hiei hadn't eaten any lunch. He skipped meals a lot before, but he was getting a bit hungry and tired from walking around which was definitely strange. He faintly wondered why his body was acting so strange. Maybe staying in the human world did these things to his body. He _felt_ more human.

Suddenly Kajin's youki became extremely strong, just for half a second, and then it disappeared. Hiei frowned; this was not how it pulsed, and he had never felt it this strong before.

He continued to walk toward where he had felt the youki coming from, but he was walking blindly; her youki was gone. He walked a little further, but it was pointless to follow nothing. He dimly thought about going back to Kurama's apartment. It would probably take him a long time anyhow seeing as he had no idea where he was.

As he was debating whether or not to go back he saw Kajin. She was inside that little park sitting on the swing, looking up at the sky _exactly_ how Setsuko was looking at it. Kajin was probably thinking too. He began to go toward her, but before he was noticed by Kajin, he heard her talking. He stopped.

"...a good idea. You really think that he is the one?" A pause. "No I don't." Another pause, this was a long pause. Kajin opened her mouth, "Bu-" She shut her mouth. Another long pause. "Fine, ok, fine. What do you want me to do?" Pause. "No! I can't. That'd be embarrassing. Wait! Are you leaving?" Another pause.

Then she turned and saw Hiei. She paled and quickly turned away, but he wasn't about to let her go this easy. Who the heck was she talking too? He went to stand right in front of her. She didn't look up, "How much did you hear?"

Hiei kept his answer vague, "Not enough to know what is going on?"

She obviously didn't believe him. "You heard everything, huh?" Hiei remained silent. "Then you know what I have to do, don't you?" She reached out and grabbed his arm pulling him closer. Hiei pulled back, but Kajin's grip was surprisingly strong. She looked him straight in the eye. She didn't look scared or worried anymore, but there was a hint of color rising on her cheeks. She pulled him even closer and then she brought their lips together.

Hiei began pulling away, but Kajin held fast puting both her arms around him and holding him there. Hiei felt his strength leaving him. He felt as though he was physically weakening. Was this what happened when you kissed a girl? His legs collapsed and he couldn't feel them anymore. This can't be normal.

Kajin pulled back. She looked flushed and out of breath. She was panting heavily. Hiei watched her. His legs were not responding. He couldn't move.

"You must think I'm some sort of freak right? Well, actually you're dreaming. This is your dream," Kajin said slowly. Hiei suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion. Maybe he was dreaming, but could you fall asleep in a dream? Probably. "Go back to sleep. It'll be easier for the both of us," Kajin said softly. Hiei barely heard her. He was falling asleep fast. The last thing he felt was Kajin's lips back on his.

-

Kurama was walking away fast. Kajin had just kissed Hiei! Was that why Hiei was acting so strange? Kurama felt extremely surprised and confused. He would even go to say that he felt nauseated, but why was anyone's guess. It's not like he was jealous of _Hiei_, it wasn't as if he liked Kajin or anything. Sure she was pretty and smart, but there had been no attraction, had there? No, there wasn't. Kurama wasn't so sure himself anymore.

Kurama tried to calm down. It would be easier to think if he was thinking logically. Ok, he was going to start over. Hiei was kissing Kajin... They were friggin' making out! Ok, calm. Where had that come from? Kurama was so confused. He felt himself lose balance and he collapsed onto the ground in an uncomfortable sitting position. He saw a cat. It was pretty big and looked old, but it was the same color as the one he had saved from the tree. He vaguely wondered if it had a better temperment. He was answered quick enough.

The cat came up to him and meowed. It almost looked sorry for him, in such a strange predicament. Kurama reached his hand out and stroked the cat. It was soft.

Kurama pulled back his hand, back to thinking logically. They were kissing and he got... what? Angry? Jealous? Angry at what and jealous of whom? This was too confusing. He was angry because Kajin had been kissing Hiei when she could've been kissing him? Was he jealous of Hiei?

Oh. My. God. Was_ he _jealous of _Kajin_? Did _he_ want to kiss _Hiei_? Was he gay!

Kurama collapsed into the ground further in a dead faint.

-

Kurama awoke in a strange room. It wasn't his apartment and it wasn't some strange street. He was disoriented and confused. He didn't remember what had happened. He sat up and shook his head around to wake him up. Where was he?

He stood up and went to the door and opened it. It opened into the kitchen, and sitting in the kitchen was none other than Sora Setsuko. She looked up at the sound of his entrance, a piece of toast hanging in her mouth. She took the toast from her mouth with her hand. "You awake?"

Kurama stumbled into the kitchen and quickly took a seat. He felt sick like he was going to throw up or something. "I guess so. What happened?" Another wave of nausea took over and he tasted bile in his mouth, but swallowed it.

Setsuko looked at him with a worried expression, "Are you feeling ok Minamino-san?"

Kurama smiled weakly, "I feel a bit sick, but please don't worry."

"You fainted or something yesterday. I found you in the street and took you back to my apartment. Do you want some water to drink?" Setsuko asked softly.

"Please and thank you," Kurama replied. He blinked to clear his eyes. What time was it? He looked around and saw the clock. It was past one at night. It was really late.

Setsuko passed him a cup. Kurama took the cup and noticed that her left hand had five fingers. That was strange, but he took no time to think about it. "I'm so sorry," he said, "It's so late. You must be tired."

Setsuko's gaze went to her clock and she yawned, "I've been worse. What were you doing anyway? Fainting like that in the street."

Kurama thought about it, but he couldn't seem to remember much. He just felt sick. "I don't remember. Do you mind if I lie back down?"

"No, not at all, make yourself at home," she replied.

Kurama smiled, "Thank you so much." He made his way back into the room he was originally in and lied back down.

Setsuko smirked closing her right hand around her left pinky, "It's no problem. You did save my little Neko-chan."

Fini.

-

TO MINU-CHAN:

I introduced a new character! Setsuko-chan. Ok, read this chapter very carefully and if you can figure out what Setsuko is then go ahead and write with her, but if you find her completely normal, then refrain from using her and let me drop you more hints in the next chapter I'm doing.

By the way, you get to continue with what happened to Hiei. I don't even know what's going to happen to him. I have nothing planned exactly so I'll just let you figure it out, and you should figure it out. Your last chapter did not help the plot move. It was more of a filler... so this one, think about it carefully and see what you can do. Hiei is supposed to be under some sort of spell right?

And also Kajin should have seriously asked why the two of them were trying to meet her. I mean she doesn't even know them. You wouldn't find it strange that two random strangers wanted to meet you and knew where you worked and your name. Hm..?

TO EVERYBODY ELSE:

Read and Review please. (Pretty please? Just drop a nice little comment. It'll only take a minute. You know how long it takes to write a chapter?)

Jineka


End file.
